Magic
by sky is the limet
Summary: Petunia feels free she got rid of her abusive husband adopted her sisters ignored child and goes back to being a wiccan witch as well as teaching her family her famlies magic. Grey Harry, Dudley and Petunia. Mass crossover
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Buffy the vampire slayer, Harry Potter, charmed, and winx club. I don't know if there will be more **

**This is more of explaing chapter.**

Petunias pov:

I was mad. I just got out of an my exhusband was abusing my nephew.

He was seven for heavens sake. Who would abuse a seven year old?

Good thing I got a divorce I just can't handle living with him anymore. He changed over the years I have been with him at first he was shy, kind and skinny. But after we got engaged he started to change he gained one hundred and thirty pounds. He became greedy, and abusive. Now he's gonna go to jail for abuse.

Him and his sister tried to take Dudley my son away but They can't they were proven unfit to care for a child.

You know my life was never this bad. I am a well know in the wiccan world as Petunia the grey. I am a grey witch not good witch or evil witch a GREY witch. Meaning I do thing both good and evil. I have three powers My first power the one I was born with was deflection,my seond power is Cryokinesis , and my third and final power is astral projection.

For those of you who don't know what they mean ill tell you My first power Deflection is the power to delfect active powers of others such as for example telekinesis or energy balls. I've had this power since I was born the only time my power is not active is when I'm sleeping. When my power first activated I could only use it when I was scared. At the beggining I could only activate by raising my hand but as my power evolved to where it covers my whole body. My second power Cryokinesis is the power to manipulate ice and cold. Which is good defense for all fire based powers. I came into this power two months after I turned twelveth birthday. To use I put my hand in front of my mouth and blow it creates and out comes ice. My last power is astral projection. It is the power to Projecting your consciousness into an astral form. The trigger for this power is the desire to be in two places at once. The side effect of this power is that you leave your body defenseless while in astral form. This power can make you feel weak when used so just a warning, you also have to get you powers through hard work with this power came to being the day before my nineteenth birthday.

I'm not the only magical one in my family my whole family is both sides. My moms side The Evans are well known white witches for there powers of deflection, and Molecular Manipulation, and Premonitions. While my dads side the Wheelers are mostly known for their elemental powers such as pyrokinesis, cyrokinesis, geokinesis, areokinesis, Hydrokinesis and electrokineses. They are a more warlock family. But my mom and dad are a grey not good and yet not evil. My mom had the power of molecular decelration . While my father had areokinesis and to a lesser extent flight. I have a sister but I don't talk to her because she abandoned her son. Just to rasie his twin sister Angelica. She had the power of Nature Enhancement. But gave up her memories of our type of magic and her power in order of persuing wizarding magic.

You already know what Defletion, Cyrokinesis and astral projetion are. But most of the other powers you probly don't Molecular Manipulationis a collective term referring to several molecular-based powers. In general, this power allows users to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Most branches of this power involve manipulating the speed of molecules. Like my moms molecular Deceleration is a magical power that enables the user to seemingly slow down time, putting individuals or objects into slow motion. Premonitions The ability to recieve a vision about the past, present and future of an object or person with or without touching them. Hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, geokinesis, areokinesis and electrokinsis are the powers to maipulate water, fire , earth, wind and electricity with your mind. Nature Enhancement is the power to Augment, grow and bring plants back to life.

Now diffrent types of magic there are sevreal diffrent types of magic. Magecraft healing and elemental spells in ethier greek or latian. Wizarding magic use a wand and usually in casted in latian. Witchcraft cast spells while invoking gods and goddesses. Wiccan magic is just casting spells in any language and also the possetion of a peice of the all or the sorce of wiccan magic. Please note if you want to use a diffrent branch of magic and your a wiccan witch you give up your powers and capabilities of your wiccan magic and your memories. In order to learn a new magic. Also this also includes their decendents. There is a way to to go back but you have to read from your families book of shadows.

Anyways Dudley he was born with my type of magic with a bratch of molecular power called molecular Acceleration is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes the object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause a target to melt or ignite. I bond his powers when he turned one because his powers caught our old house on fire He is older then his cousin my nephew by two months. He is eight as of a month ago.

I have a Nephew named Harry and a niece named Angelica whos nick name is Angel but between me and you she is not she is a completly spoiled brat gets everything she wants and doesnt care who get hurt doing is also very loud and obnoxius. Harry is the oposite he is shy, quiet and kind. His parents and his godmother and father ignore him. In favor for his sister. They don't comunicate with him not even on his birthday. For two years I've clothed him feed him and not one word from them.

Well not anymore. Today He is no longer Harry James Potter he is now Harry Sky Evans. As is my son is Dudley Jason Evans and finaly me Petunia Marie Evans. Today is the end of our old life in britain and our new life in America.

Chapter end

**So tell me what you think please just click the review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own very little each part of the crossover belongs to thier owner. There home is like the charmed ones home.**

" talking "

' voices in mind '

_spells_

_**:dreams:**_

Petunia pov:

I look in the mirror at my sleeping nephew and son. Both of them are so tired from the long flight from england to California. I was in our new town called Gardenia, California. Its a peaceful town. Compaired to Its neigboring town Sunnydale, California.

Our new house in right next to the park in Gardenia. Its a three story house with an attic, six bedrooms and a basment. It was the summer house of my parents whish was left to me in there will as well as their high amounts of money.

I look out the windsheild as my childhood summer home came into view. Everything is how I remeber it straight down to the color a nice shade of red and the roof a dark marron. I pull into the drive way turn off my van and turn around in my seat and shook Dudley's knee.

" Dudley wake up we're here. " Dudley opened his eyes and I see his tired blue eyes looking up at me.

" Really? " He said rubbing his eyes.

I look at him and said " Really really. Now unbuckle and don't wake Harry you know this is the first peaceful sleep in a month. "

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my car door quietly and I close my door. I walk past Dudley who was getting out of the van to the passanger side of the van and opens the back door. I unbuckle Harry and I pick him up. I walk to the front door with Dudley right behind me. I take the key out of my pocket and puts it in the key hole. I turn it and Dudley grabs the doorknob and opens the door opens the door. The inside is just as I remember Beautiful silver walls, wooden floors. I step in and I look to the right and I see the living room with Two big couches and a chair with a big Tv on a stand made of wood.

I told him.

" Okay mom See ya. " said Dudley as he ran off to check out the house.

I close the front door after I took the keys out of the lock. I walk straight through the hall till I reached the staircase. I walk up the stairs to the first room on the right opened the door which lead to a nice silver room with two twin beds two dressers and a desk. One bed had Black sheets and the other had Teal sheets. I went to the bed with teal sheets and laid Harry down and cover him up.

I exit Harry's and Dudleys room and turn left and walk down the hall. At the end of the hall is a staircase. I walk up the stairs and open the door and I walk into the room .

The room Is made out of wood you could tell because you could see the wood every where. Ther are some random boxes in the room but in the center was a giant metal podium. On the podium lies a thick book. A little ways away from the door is a carpet closr to the carpet is a giant chest.

I close the door behind me and I walk up to the book The book is a nice Marron color with a tear drop with the star in the middle. Each symbol stands for a side of the family The star for the Wheelers and the tear drop for the Evans. This is my families book of shadows. It contains both sides of my family magic who started the line the powers in the lines and

I open the book and I just start looking though it. I see my mother family history and my fathers family history. I continued past the spells for how to find your inner animal spells, Find a lost love spell, To find inner peace, straight to the spell for summoning the souls of the of the dead family members. I read the ingredients needed for the spell to work I needed six white candles and I need to recite the spell.

I walk over to the area with the carpet and went to the chest and opened it inside was six rows of six diffrent color candles and several types of lighters .I grabbed six white candles and put them on the carpet and put them in a big circle. I Grabed a lighter and started lighting the candles starting on the left side and went counter clockwise.

When I finished lighting the candles I went back to the book and recited the words:

_Oh powerful ancestors_

_I call opun your powers _

_To bring fourth my parents _

_Constance Bulla Evans and _

_Jason Eric Wheeler _

_Bring them within this cirlce _

_So I can get their advice._

I watched as the flames get higher and as two white lights appear and twirl around leaveing behind a trandparent woman and man. The man has brown hair green eyes he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. The woman has red hair in a ponytail with grey eyes she was dressed in a flower print dress. that ended at her knees.

" Petunia Marie Evans! Its about time you summoned us. " Said mother.

" I'm sorry mother but I've had little time to summon you two with being married to Vernon the Abuser of anything non normal. " I said.

" Why have you called us Petunia." Said father.

" I want to unbind Dudley's and Harry's Powers Dudley because I think hes ready and Harry's because he Loaths everything to do with His parents and sister that inculdes wizarding magic. So I decided to unbind his powers. I just want to hear what you think.

Dudley's pov:

" Dudley wake up we're here. " I opened my eyes and I looked up at my mom.

" Really? " I asked rubbing my eyes.

she looked at me and said " Really really. Now unbuckle and don't wake Harry you know this is the first peaceful sleep in a month. "

I unbuckle my seatbelt and opened the vans door and got out of my moms van and closed the van door quietly as I walked around the van. My mom just finished getting Harry out of the van. When we get to the front door my mom puts the key in the lock and twist it. I twisted the doorknob so my mom wouldnt wake Harry.

Mom looked at me and said " Dudley, you can look around just don't go in the attic or the basment. Im gonna put Harry in your guys room okay. "

" Okay mom See ya. " I said as I ran off to check out the sunroom. The room was small with silver walls and stained glass windows. There was a small Tv on a wooden entertainment center a couple of comfy chairs. The chairs where midnight blue.

I walk out of the sun room and into the dining room with silver walls Oak table with enough room for a big family a family of twelve to be exact. With a big crystal chandlier over the table. There were three door ways one leading to the sunroom. the other to the stairway and the last to the kitchen.

I walk again through the doorway on the other side of the dining room.

The room I walked into I could tell is the kitchen mainly because of the a smaller table big enough for six people. There was a stove conected to an island. That was across fron the sink there were a ton of cabnites. The counters were made of or a smooth light blue stone. There was a two doors in the kitchen one leads to the basmen the other back door that led to the outside to the back yard. The one leading to the basment is imbetween the two counters. The one that leads outside is right besides the table.

I walk to the door that leads outside. I open the door only to come to a diffrent room with a lone door. in the room was a washer and dryer. I walk to the door and go to open it but didn't get far because it was locked.

I walk out of the washing room and back into the kitchen. I walk around the kitchen for about ten minuets before walking to the staircase.

Harry pov:

_** : "No not my children please take me instead. " said a my birth moms voice.**_

_** " Reducto. " I heard a thud and then I see red eyes in a cloak **_

_** " Avada Kedavra. " Then all I saw was a green light.:**_

__I sat up real quick. trying to calm my self. I look around to see that wasn't in the car like I remebered. I was in a silver room with two beds one Dudley's favoret color Black and the other my favoret color teal. Also in the room was two wooden dressers and one wodded desk.

I get out of my bed and walk towards the door. I quietly open the door and look to the left and right on the right was a staircase. The left had five doors besides the one I came out of.

' Go left. ' I heard a female voice say.

I turn left and I walk down the hall looking at the doors as I pass. When I get to the end of the hall I look up the stairs at the lone door.

' go up the stairs and open the door. ' said the voice again.

I start going up the stairs. Just as I went to open the door I heard someone running down the hall. I just ignored it and went to open the door. I turn the doorknob and open the door.

My mouth drops when I see my Favoret aunt talking to two ghosts.

**End of chapter Two**

**TEll me what you think please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lesliebobo: the charmed ones ( Pagie, Phoebe and Piper )will appear later on when the kids are thirteen but Prue might make an appearnce haven't decided yet this story is about thier adventure with magic Right now charmed Just started season three. They will make an appreance around the end of season eight so at about thirteen to fourteen is when they will apear. **

**Ps: This chapter is Harry's point of view**

" talking "

' voices in mind '

_spells_

Harry pov:

I Stare at my aunt with my jaw dropped as I just look at the ghosts. last time I checked my aunt didn't have magic.

The two she was talking two looked familiar like I know I've seen them before just can't place where. I heard Dudley come stand by me. Like me his jaw was dropped but the diffrence it was more of a suspicious look.

" Look alive Petunia. " Said the Transparent man. The transparent man had Brown hair and dressed in a pair of Jeans and a T-shirt. While the Woman also Transparent had Long red hair in a ponytail and dressed in a flower print dress

Aunt Petunia turned around quickly quiet suprised to see us here. She looked more at Dudley and screamed " Dudley Jason Evans, I told you to stay away from the attic! "

" But mom, I saw Harry head up the stairs and chased after him to stop him but he already went up the stairs. " Dudley said looking down.

" No, buts Dudley I spefically told you to stay away from the attic! " She said as she put her hands on her hips.

She then Looks at me and said " Well I can't get mad at you because you wern't awake when I told him so let me explain. "

At first I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her before asking " Why did you lie to me? You told me you didn't have magic. "

" Well Harry I didn't lie I told you I didn't have that type of magic. I have a diffrent branch of magic its called Wiccan magic is just casting spells in any language and also grants you powers because you hold a piece of the All or the source of wiccan magic. Everyone on your mom's side of the family has this type of magic including your mother but she gave it up because she wanted to be diffrent. Why she choose Wizadry over the others is beyond me. " She said.

I looked suprised there was more then one type of magic " Aunt Petunia there is only one type of magic. "

" No, there are more then one type of magic and each has there own story on how they began. The one your used to is more generaly called Wizadry it is the weakest magic there is and most corrupt the only thing notable about this class of magic is Albus Dumbledore the current dark lord and before you start defending him yes he is a dark lord contrary to what your mother and father believe. He is being watched by all sides of magic Because of what he thinks is the greater good which in reality is his way or die. He is known for manipulations, murdering those that say no claming they are dark wizards and they resisted arrest. He once came to the house back when me and your mom was kids and tried to brain wash the whole family." Aunt Petunia said.

" She is right you know." Said another female voice. Which made me look at the female ghost.

I was about to say something along the lines of who are you. When I felt Dudley pull on my arm and i looked at him and he whisperd " Don't you reconize them thats Grandma Constance and Grampa Jason our mom's Parents. Mom showed us a picture when we a couple of months ago." and as soon as he finished saying that my eyes widen.

The woman Contance looked at us and walked out of the candle circle. Going from tansparent to pale white skin tone. " Oh look how you two have grown " She said as she walked up to both of us and huged both of us.

I was suprised this was the third person to ever hug me including Both Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

" Let me look at you. " She said as she Circled us.

" Dudley you just look so handsome. While Harry you're just as handsome. " She said again as she hugged us very tight.

" Um Conny your choking them " Said the the other ghost Jason as he walked out of the circle of candles and walked up right next to us.

" Oops, sorry just been a long time since I seen you both in person. " Grandma Constance said.

" Its okay grandma Constance. " Dudley spoke as he hugged her.

" Wait a minute back to the magic thing what makes you think that I'll beleive something like that there is only one type of magic and thats wand magic. " I said still not believeing them.

" Then we will prove it. Harry, Dudley go digging through the boxes over there pick two objects for us to show you our magic. " said Grandma Constance as she pointed to some on the far side of the room.

Both Dudley and I went through the boxes and both came back in two diffrent objects. I came back with a blue vase. While Dudley came back with a piece of crystal. Grandma contance looked at them with approving eyes while grandpa looked at them confusedly.

" Okay Petunia you go first. " Grandma Constance said.

" Okay Harry can I have the vase? " said Aunt Petunia as she held out her hands.

I handed her the vase. To which she threw in the air and quickly put her hand infront of her mouth and exhaled which created an Ice blue powder which hit the vase as it came down and it fell to the ground and it shattered as soon as it hit the floor. when I looked closer I saw that pieces of it was covered in ice.

Grandma Constance Looked at us and said " Is that enough proof or do you want more? "

I didn't know what to say. I was stuned I look around at the faces all the adults had serious looks on thier faces. While Dudley had a looked excited. Before I could say anything I heard Dudley ask " What can you do Grandma? "

" Well I have two powers. Molecular Decelaration which slows down molecules to the point they are moving in slow motion. My second power is Molecular Dispersion it is the power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. " said Grandma Constance.

Dudley started to look even more excited. " Can you show me one of them? " He asked.

She then smiled and took the crystal from his hands and set it on the ground and then claped her hands together and it just turned into a bunch of dots that scatered into varius directions and then faded away.

" Oh wow. " Dudley said with stars in his eyes.

" How can you do that? " I asked.

" Yes mother how did you do that. Because from what I remeber you having that power when you where alive? " Aunt Petunia asked

" Thats because I came into this power a month before I died. I didn't get to practice it alot seeing as how I died a month later. But I did Practice it in the after life and I got to say its useful. " Grandma Constance said.

" Where does this magic come from? " I asked

" Oh I can answer that. Because this type of magic comes from the All or a Nexus. You see thousands upon thousands of years ago, a woman came across that Nexus. She alerted her mate to what she had found. At first, they were too afraid to go near it. Even at a distance, they could feel its power. But she pushed past that fear and tapped into this power. She was infused with more of the All than any human was intended to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate and it changed them, making them immortal and invulnerable. It bonded them forever to one another and to the All, creating a state beyond consciousness beyond the known physical universe: The Higher Realm, a place of pure and utter bliss that they shared with the All. But their presence there affected the Earth. Their magical bond contained the All in the Higher Realm. The world started to die. The only way to save it was to separate the powers. To allow the power of the All to flow freely again, the woman and man were forced to abandon the Higher Realm, never to return again. These two are the first magical people with our type of magic. You see everytime a witch is born, he or she inherits a tiny piece of the All, not a lot, but just enough to have an active power. With every new descendant, the All began to weaken, it was spread too thin. It needed to reclaim some of the magic it had lost, it needed one of them to return, this was part of the Grand Design. The Elders were forced to make a decision. Neena's mate returned to the higher plane, but he didn't abandon her, not by choice. One day, he was just gone and the woman was alone for the first time in forever. " Aunt Petunia said.

" Well that doesn't sound fair. " Dudley said.

" I know it doens't legend states that the first witch became evil through her rage that her mate was takin from her and is making plots to get her mate back. "

" So does this mean we have powers too? " Dudley asked.

" Yes you have powers you Dudley was born with the exact opposite of my original power of Molecular Decelaration which slows down molecules to the point of that they appear to be running in slow motion. While your power is to speed up molecules of an object to the point of it either melting or starts on fire its commonly known as Molecular Acceleration. "

" What about me? " I asked .

" Well Harry you're a little diffrent you where born to a wiccan tunred wizard so yes you have powers but you don't have Access to them because you have two types of magic in your body constantly fighting one another because they both cant exsixt in the same body. So they are constantly fighting it appears that you have no magic because you don't show signs till one wins the fight. There are certain ways to make one side win and thats through saying a spell that awakens your wiccan magic. Plus we have to take into the fact you are technically from three wiccan familes. " said Granpa Jason.

" Wait he was born to two and there both on our side of the family. " Aunt Petunia.

" Yes Thats what we thought as well till his other grandmother approched us in the after life. She is disgusted as to how her husband and son have treated him so bad that she casted a curse on a dark wiccan family that does anything to survial of their family so they are clasifed as Dark magic users. We even have a spell ready for you if you want to be a wiccan witch you would get a power from both sides of the family. " Said Granpa Jason.

Granpa Jason Walked to the open big book on the the metal podium he closed the book and opened it and skiped the first three pages and stopped on the the fourth and said " In order to unbind both of you need to each say a spell. So Dudley come here and read this spell. "

Dudley walked over to the book I do have to admit he looked scared. When her creached granp Jason He looked at the book and said:

_Powers hidden by a bind _

_unseal it now _

_Don't let it hide._

_I'm a Witch and _

_I am proud_

_Unbind my powers_

_so I no longer hide._

As Dudley read his body gained a blueish tint and a shiny white orb came out of the cealing and started circling him and as soon as he stoped reading the orb just touched his chest and faded away.

Dudley justs looks around and says " I don't feel any diffrent. "

Aunt Petunia just replied with " It takes a while for the unbinding process to begin which is why me and you will be in the basment while Harry undergoes his unbinding.

With that said Aunt Petunia grabbed Dudley and then led him down stairs.

As soon as they left the room both of my grand parents stared at me.

" Okay Harry, the main question is do you want to be a wiccan witch? " asked Grandma Constance.

" Yes, I do " I said knowing my parents wouldn't care. Its not like they cared before sending himself to Aunt Petunias in the first place after all Angelica is little Miss perfect

Granpa Jason dug his hand in his right pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed to me.

I looked at it and it said How to call a witches power.

" All you have to do is read that paper out loud and you will begin The process of stopping the war of magic in your body. " Granpa Jason said.

I looked at the paper and Started to read it.

_Evans, Wheeler, And Black.._

_I call opun the varuis sides. _

_of magic to help me. _

_with this battle. _

_Wiccan and Wizadry. _

_constantly at war._

_With magic's power. _

_I banish thee Wizardry._

When I finished I like Dudley before me didn't feel any diffrent. But then out of no where I felt this intense pain in my chest I went to scream but The next thing I knew a black mist shot out of my mouth and then I blacked out.

Chapter End.


End file.
